


扮演游戏

by MCDfairyR



Series: 同人堆放 [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, GB
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCDfairyR/pseuds/MCDfairyR
Summary: 瞎打，是ES的leo，有演奏= play=……ooc是肯定会ooc的。可可爱爱的leo，我觉得他可能在这种事情上没羞耻心所以本来想写镜子play并没写成。然后我看上了他万圣节的那套衣服，加上最近做男西装那个里子搞得我贼难受……（怨气。）
Series: 同人堆放 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572136
Kudos: 3





	扮演游戏

瞎打，是ES的leo，有演奏= play=……  
ooc是肯定会ooc的。可可爱爱的leo，我觉得他可能在这种事情上没羞耻心所以本来想写镜子play并没写成。然后我看上了他万圣节的那套衣服，加上最近做男西装那个里子搞得我贼难受……（怨气。）

他翘着腿坐在你的工作桌上，双手扶在案板上，身体探向你，然后轻轻地在你的脸上，吻了一下。软糯湿润的触感只是一带而过。  
“来做吧？”  
黑色头纱里的少年笑得狡黠，舔着嘴角用手去钩你的脖子，试图引诱你。放在一旁的棋盘上，黑后再一次逼近了白王。  
“和死神玩色情游戏想想就很刺激啊？你不心动吗？”  
过于危险了，你把象放到王前，他却清晰的感觉到了你的紧张。他拿掉你手里的笔，自顾自的趴在你的文件堆上，脸贴桌面侧着头看你，黑后吃掉了你没保住的另一子。  
“穿着演出服做？”你低头吻他的耳根，白卒向前一步，企图用小小的身躯阻挡高大的黑后，他被你的鼻息弄得痒在你的桌子上咯咯笑起来。  
“哼哼～不要说这些无趣的话！”没有管无名小卒的阻拦，黑后一头扎到白王面前的那格里，用满是诱惑的声音说“来吃呀～”

解开腰带与排扣，夜空蓝的包装下本应该是藕荷色的内衬，但是leo明显没有穿里面的衬衫，红色的乳粒已经与外套里子蹭到勃起，瘫坐在你的桌子上任你宰割的死神兴奋的颤抖着。  
“被人类开肠破肚的吃掉，很兴奋吗？死神大人？”揉弄他的肚脐和小腹，啃咬舔弄胸口的皮肤发出水声。  
推他的肩膀教他顺力躺倒在你的桌子上，褪去他的靴子和裤子，“果然下面也没穿吗？”不意外的看到没穿内裤保底的下体，“太色情了吧……？”  
“啪啪——”“噫！”你在软和的臀瓣打了两巴掌，满意的得到了他的瑟缩和尖叫。  
不只是脸上被染上了红晕，刺激与欲求都在慢慢透红的皮肤上显现，在拍打过的地方红色更加明显的显露出来。拍打的细微疼痛让他之前半挺的性器更加性奋的完全勃起。  
“快点……给我，哼呜……太慢了！果然还是收割你的灵魂比较好！”他瘪嘴怪你慢吞吞的前戏，但是轻微疼痛和羞辱放置又令他可以提取到不同的快意，粉嫩的头部溢出前液，明明就是一副很舒服的样子。  
“明明这边特别兴奋，都流水了？嗯？”你的手去摸他的性器，掌心感受到了他随着脉搏跳动的欲求不满。  
顺手的从右手抽屉里拿出来假阳具，探到他唇边。橙色的猫咪伸出舌头舔吻那物什的头部，嘴边发出着色情的嗞嗞声，绿色的眼睛还总是向你的方向瞥，眼神勾的人心痒。  
湿润的差不多后便抬高他的腿根向他的后穴捅过去。  
“欸、不行……太、太大了，呜呜……等等啦、等一下……”明明急着叫你跳过前戏，却受不了突然来袭的巨物，疼痛令他半萎了下去，潮红的眼角挤出了泪水，瞳仁颤栗着，向你求饶的少年此刻用右脚抵住你的肩膀想让你刚刚进入半个头的道具退出来。  
“给您换个小一点的怎样？”，你撇到了一旁送到白王嘴边的黑后，抓起了那枚棋子放到嘴边舔弄。看到你在准备什么的leo手背捂嘴，小声的说“唔哇……真的被吃了……”  
“是呢，这就满足你哦？死神大人。”  
抽出过于粗大的道具，抛光木质的棋子绕着括约肌挑逗性质的打转，几圈过后便顺利进入了后穴。  
拽着底座在穴内探动，leo自己已经处理好的内壁柔软又紧致，伴随着他小动物一样的惹人怜爱的声音，里面渗出的肠液淋了你一手。  
黑后的头冠顶端是打磨圆润的球形，配合着头冠的主体一起形成了便于刺戳又不会伤害到他的形状。  
“啊啊……唔，好……唔……”被刺戳的肉壁颤颤巍巍，甚至向内收缩去吃棋子和你的手指，这个举动向你述说着，汁水充沛的地方已经准备好接受你的入侵。  
在拉出的过程中，棋子剐蹭到内壁，激的少年绷紧了身体抓住你在他身上四处点火的另一只手攥紧。  
随即就着未合上的小穴推进了正主。  
他收紧了手，男孩子的力量果然还是有点大，你吃痛的一声吓得他慌忙松了手。  
“唔？对、对不起……我握的太、太紧了……”还在情潮中的他难以抑制住泪腺，明明是他弄疼了你却感觉是他比较疼。  
“啾啾……”他从新挽起你的手在上面落吻，密集的柔软打落在原先疼痛的位置，“但是亲亲就不痛了～”似乎是在哄你，又似乎是在安定自己的情绪，不过的确不痛了。  
转手伸进口腔去夹住他的舌头，“唔！”他惊诧的睁大双目，却任由你动作。但你知道他最喜欢出人意料的情节。  
水声。被玩弄舌根咽不下去的口水，同时一起动作的阳具拉出粘腻的水丝，在你听起来，这此起彼伏的水声和他平日创作出的旋律一样吸引你的注意，只不过抚摸钢琴的双手此时只是轻抚在你动作的手臂上，而此刻弹奏他的是你。  
乐器都是希望被演奏的。  
而这位性格独特，人格魅力十足的作曲家，早已把自己的演奏权全部托福给了你的双手。

“抱我一下……好吗？”从他在情绪波动后埋在你的胸口请求你开始。  
“来演奏我吧。”他在无人的钢琴室里敞开双臂对你说。  
“最喜欢你！”阳光下闪闪发光的绿宝石啊，多么引人注目，但那只为你一个人闪动。

“哼嗯……唔嗯，顶到了！唔、唔……那里……还要……”他在你松手后发出了零碎的声音。  
“顶到哪了？死神大人不说清楚，我怎么知道啊？”明明知道他说的是哪，但看他迷迷糊糊又欲而不得的表情其实是抱他时最有满足感的事情。  
“坏孩子！哼嗯……这样的坏孩子，哈，要好好收割才行……”他用小臂遮住眼睛试图擦干流不尽的生理泪水，“坏孩子……万圣节也讨不到糖！”还在喘息间念叨着可爱的话，殊不知用美色引诱亡灵的死神早已成功，坏孩子也正在享用她的糖果。  
“吃掉了……～”  
你握住了他的性器，前后同频率的律动，将他送上了高潮，少年的腿加紧了还在中间的你，久违的喷发白浊甚至溅到了他的脸上，拉开他的双臂，余韵中迷茫的绿宝石还像那天一样闪耀。  
“如你所愿，吃掉了哦。”  
白王吃掉了送到门前的黑后。  
以他想要的方式。


End file.
